I can't believe i loved you
by The Champ and The Covergirl
Summary: It's that time again...Christmas. Everyone else is happy except for torrie. Will someone cheer her up. And will she learn that love is complicating. TorrieJohn Trishtrademarc Batistachristy randystacy Chapter 3 up
1. Why was I blushing?

That Time Again 

Plot: It's Christmas again. Time to have fun and enjoy yourself. So why isn't Torrie? Cena/Wilson Christy/Dave Trish/trademarc Randy/Stacy

This is my first fanfic so if it's bad please tell me…nicely lol.

It was that time again. All the superstars and divas were talking about Christmas presents they wanted.  
"So Dave what do you want for Christmas" asked the showstopper HBK who looked at the animal better known as Batista.  
"Nothing" Batista muttered telling a lie.  
"You don't fool us dawg we all know you want that fiery red head Christy Hemme" said a familiar voice. Everybody looked up to see the champ John Cena and his cousin Trademarc.

Trademarc and John who still had a cheeky grin on his face were greeted by all the superstars.

Dave hated to be center of attention especially when the guys teased him about Christy. He had to change the subject.  
"Well at least I'm not after Trish Stratus" Batista said looking at trademarc.  
"Hey I'm not after her I'm with her; we've been together since John introduced me to her at wrestlmania 22" said Marc proudly.

"Well shall I tell you who I have the hots for" said the sexy Legend Killer Randy Orton.  
Everyone sighed "Yeah we know Stacy Keibler" they all muttered together "Boys, boys, boys she's history.  
Everyone looked up in amazement their jaws were wide open. Everyone knew Randy had a crush on stacy eversince he entered the WWE, but what had changed.

"Yeah you heard right she's history" Randy said trying not to laugh.  
"Who the hell is this new chik" said HBK still in shock.  
" She is 5'9, has green eyes, long blonde hair, former two time playboy covergirl" randy Smirked.

"That sounds Familiar" thought the champ John Cena.

Everyone knew where Randy Orton was going, they knew he didn't have the hots for anyone except for Stacy. They all smirked and looked at the champ who wasn't aware that everyone was staring at him.  
"Want to know her name shawn" Randy said raising his eyebrows with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"aaahhhh why not" said Shawn who was playing along with randy's mind games.

"TORRIE WILSON"  
"What the fuck" shouted the champ.  
All the guys laughed. John looked at Randy with an angry look on his face.  
"Thats not funny dawg, don't get Tor involved like that" said John with a serious tone.  
" Come on man we know you like her" Said the animal Batista "No I don't" said John trying to put a truthful expression on his face. " Look I don't".

"Yeah he's right he doesn't like her... I do" said Randy Laughing.  
"That's it" John shouted and he started chasing Randy around the hall. The others just stood there laughing.

Meanwhile:

Torrie, Trish, Christy, Stacy and ashley were in the womens lockerroom talking when Maria came in.  
"Hey Torrie it's ok Billy's stupid to let such a beautiful woman go" said Trish comforting her best friend.  
"Yeah and we have so much to look forward to" said Maria jumping up and down clapping her hands " Christmas is nearly here.  
All the girls looked at Maria especially Torrie.  
"She shouldn't have said that" Stacy said to Ashley.

"Yeah you may have things to look forward too but the rest of us have problems" Torrie screemed angrily. She stopped and realised what she had just said.  
"Actually it's only me with the problems" torrie mumbled.  
Maria looked with a blank expression.  
"well torrie you better start writing your christmas list" she said skipping out of the room.

"And all this time i thought it was an act... you know her being stupid" Christy chuckled to Trish.  
All the girls laughed. Suddenly their was a knock on the door and in came Trademac, Batista, Randy, HBK and John Cena.

Trish went up to marc and kissed him passionatley while HBK looked and made a sickening face. Christy stared at her crush Batista.  
randy sat near Torrie and John stood near Stacy giving randy dirty looks.

"Hey Tor" Randy smirked getting the attention of John Cena "Hows the single life going"  
"ah Great" Torrie mumbled sarcastically.  
"Tor you won't be alone for long, the legend killer is here and baby I want you" he said licking his lips playfully.  
"Hey" stacy said "Fine, fine Tor when Stacy has left be then i want you" Randy said.  
Torrie rolled her eyes and laughed while the others laughed with her. The only person who did not find it amusing was the champ.

"Cheer up john" Stacy said still chuckling.  
Torrie stopped chuckling and focused her attention on John.  
"John Whats wrong" Torrie said smiling.  
"Nothing everythings aight babygirl" John said giving her a sexy smile

Torrie couldn't help but smile at the champ, she could tell she was blushing.  
Soon the guys left to get ready for their matches.

"Torrie Ann Wilson" Christy Hemme said putting her hands on her hips. "You like John Cena"  
"No i Don't" Torrie said looking shocked.  
"Girlfriend you were totally blushing" stacy keibler interfered.  
"So does that mean you and cena are you now..." Ashley squeeled "What" Torrie mumbled

"Get together" Trish said applying her lip gloss on her lips.  
"Me and Cena HAH" Torrie screemed.  
The Girls just rolled their eyes and carried on what they were doing.  
Torrie remained in deep thought. "Why was I blushing".

Well thats chapter 1 hope you like it.


	2. Gettin ready

Here's Chapter 2 

All the superstars and divas were in Mr.McMahon's locker room. They had no idea what they were here for.  
"Why does vince want to see us... i mean it must be important" Said Trish stratus to her girlfriends torrie, Ashley, Christy and Stacy.  
"well we'll soon find out" Replied the baltimore babe stacy keibler.  
" The coach hasn't got time for this" the annoying Jonathan Coachman screemed.

"Well then you either walk out or i'll throw you out" said a familliar voice.  
Everyone looked up to see the billion dollar princess Stephanie mcmahon.  
No one dare answer back to miss.mcmahon. She was the bitchiest female in all sports entertainment.  
Sometimes the superstars would question how or why triple h married her.

"Now the reason i've called you her is to tell you that next week the WWE is going to Iraq" she smirked.  
Everyone started whispering.  
"Now i don't know about you but I want the best damn possible show for the troops and there gonna get it.  
"I would like john cena and trademarc to perform for the troops and also they're will be a santa's little helper contest which Mick Foley and John cena will host" said stephanie.

After Stephanie had gone through all the other events and matches that would be taking place she came over to Torrie, trish, christy, Stacy and Ashley.

" Hey girls" Stephanie Smiled "Hey" all the girls said greeting Stphanie mcmahon.  
"How's the baby bump doing" torrie said patting Steph on her enormous stomach.  
"Great i can't wait for he or she to come out, god this baby is constantly kicking me and beating me inside" Stephanie chuckled patting her stomach.  
"emmm... let's see who that reminds me of" Christy said sarcasically "Who" stephanie mcmahon questioned "Hunter" Trish said "I mean have you seen him in that ring he is an animal"  
"ahhhmmmmm" Christy said raising her eyebrow "The only animal in the world wrestling entertainment is dave"  
"Sticking up for our boyfriend our we" Ashley sarcastically replied.  
Stephanie Mcmahon Chuckled "I'll let you girls sort your love life's out, i have a husband to get back to" she smirked walking off.

It was the day they were going to Iraq.  
Christy and Torrie were the only divas awake.  
"Come on please" Christy begged torrie.  
"why do you want to jump on them anyway why don't you wake them up normally" torrie questioned the sexy redhead.  
"Because it's fun come on try it" she replied jumping up and down "Fine" torrie mumbled.

"I love you... no I love you... Marc stop it you put the phone down... marc HEY!  
Trish screemed getting up out of bed and looking at torrie and christy who were jumping on the bed.  
"Babe Babe are you okay" Marc said on the other side of the phone.  
"I'm fine" trish said getting back on her mobile phone.  
Christy and torrie looked at eachother and sat down on the bed trying not to laugh if they knew trish was on the phone they wouldn't have attacked her.  
"Listen to this" trish whispered moving the phone away from her ear and putting it on loudspeaker.

"What happened" John cena questioned looking at marc looking worried over the phone "oohhh nothing Torrie and Christy started jumping on top of her" Marc told his cousin.  
"BABY I LOVE YOU" marc said putting a sexy tone on his voice.  
Christy, torrie and Trish just looked at eachother and burst out laughing.  
"Hey..Trish did you have to do that" Marc said embarrased.  
"ammm Yeah" trish said laughing.

After Trish finished her conversation with marc she looked at Torrie and Christy.  
"I believe we have to wake Stacy and Ashley up" Trish said getting ready to jump on them both "Why not" Torrie smiled and all three divas jumped on Stacy and Ashley.

"Girls there is no way we can put all this stuff in one car" Trish said looking at all the divas suitcases "Yeah we can" Christy said "come on it's worth a try"

They finally put all the suitcases in the car. Trish was the driver while torrie was sitting on the passengers side.  
while the three other divas sat in the back. Christy in the middle.  
"Seatbelt...check"  
"make up...check"  
"Chloe...double check"  
"and finally CD's" Trish shouted "Check". all the divas said

Trish put her CD in and the first song was the pussycat dolls BEEP!  
All the divas sang to it.  
The next song was Batista's entrance theme.  
All the divas looked at christy.  
"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you... a little something for you" Trish said turning up the volume to batista's entrance theme.

All the divas began to dance and sing.  
Next song was Randy orton's entrance theme BURN IN MY LIGHT "Now this is what I call music" Stacy keibler said moving her hips from side to side.  
"Ashley this one's for you" The hardy boyz old theme tune came on.  
Ashley use to be a big fan of the hardy boyz and was so upset they split up but now she was going out with matt hardy she would meet jeff now and again.  
" Oh and this song I know someone is a big fan of" Trish smirked.  
On came john cena's entrance theme. All the divas began to laugh and scream.  
"Torrie it's cena's" ashley said "Yeah... so" Torrie said trying not to sound to pleased.  
all the divas laughed and danced to the rest of the songs.

They all got their luggage and headed towards the plane.  
The guys were already on the plane.  
Trish sat next to Marc.  
Batista next to christy.  
Stacy near Randy.  
Ashley near matt.

"Torrie theirs a spare seat near John" Stacy pointed towards john cena who was talking to HBK.  
"GREAT" Torrie mumbled and went towards cena.  
"Hey john" she whispered "Hey" the champ said happy to see her "Is this seat taken... it's just theirs no where else to sit"  
"No go ahead the champ said in a way excited.

Torrie put her luggage down and sat near john. She turned and saw all her friends were giggling she stuck her tongue out playfully and sat quietly near john.  
Soon she could feel hersel falling asleep and she did.  
John felt something on his shoulder he looked and saw torrie resting her head on him.  
He smiled and rested his head on top of hers and soon fell asleep.


	3. What was your first love like?

Everyone soon fell asleep on the plain. The only person awake was john cena.  
He had his sleep when he fell asleep with torrie. The thing was she was still asleep.  
"God this girl can sleep" john thought to himself looking at her. 

He then remembered the time when he was in Torrie's and eddie Guerrero's group (RIP)  
when they went to see the troops when they were on smackdown. And he told eddie why he didn't tell torrie how he felt about her.

FLASHBACK:

"John your with Eddie and Torrie" Stephanie mcMahon told him

"Thanks" John said getting off the plane and searching for Torrie and Eddie.  
atlast he found them.

"so mamacita you want some latino heat or not" Eddie said to Torrie

Torrie Chuckled "i think you need to save your latino heat for the troops tonight"  
They both began to laugh.  
"true. Tor another reason is i don't want Peter after me. You know what i mean" He winked to torrie

"Even if he does I'm on your side" torrie smiled hugging eddie.

"Where's johnny boy" Eddie said looking around.  
"Right here homie" john aid walking up to them.  
"hey homes you finally found us" eddie said smiling.  
"Yeah" john said looking at torrie .

"Wow nice uniform" john smiled at torrie.  
"Glad you like it" she chuckled

They set off to meet the troops.  
All three of them walked together.

When the troops saw John, Torrie and eddie they went crazy John, Torrie and Eddie sat down to sign autographs together.  
"wow mamacita where popular" Eddie smirked Torrie laughed.  
"Well what did you expect no reaction?" she asked him

he shrugged his shoulders and sat near Torrie.  
John was on the other side of her.

They began signing autographs. They enjoyed it so much that when it came to the last few troops they were disappointed.  
"i'll be back in a minute" torrie said to eddie and John after the signing.  
"don't take to long mami" eddie said to her playfully.  
"don't worry baby" torrie chuckled blowing him a kiss and walking off.

"John can i ask you something2 eddie said looking at john

"go ahead"

"why havn't you told Torrie how you feel about her" eddie asked eager for johns reply.

john leant his head against the wall and just stared at Eddie he finally spoke

"why would she want a thug like me"  
"that's not the question i asked holmes come on you can tell me" eddie told him

"One word... Peter" he finally admitted.

END OF FLAHBACK.

John could hear her stirring and she finally woke up.  
"oh my gosh i'm sorry" she said getting her head off his shoulder.  
"it's alright no need to panic" he chuckled. she smirked at him. He could feel his heart beat getting faster

"i bet you got fed up of me on your shoulder" she said sitting upwards next to him.  
"course not". he replied.

"John what was your first love like" torrie asked him out of the blue.  
"WHAT" john said in shock

"your first love. what was it like"

SORRY TO KEEP IT SHORT. THE CONVERSATION CARRIES ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
